1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunction solar-powered lighting system, and in particular relates to a multifunction solar-powered lighting system, wherein solar light is guided to solar chips by a substrate to generate electrical power which is provided to a light source to emit light to the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional solar-powered signboard is shown in FIG. 1. A solar chip module 7 is disposed above the signboard 5. During the day, solar light enters the solar board 7 to generate electrical power. The electrical power is provided to a light source 9 at night. In such a structure, however, the solar chip module 7 and the signboard 5 must be separated, which may hinder design and appearance of the signboard.